<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Favourite View In The Morning by Tamaha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983518">Favourite View In The Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaha/pseuds/Tamaha'>Tamaha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hangover, M/M, Morning After, Perciver - Freeform, proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaha/pseuds/Tamaha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver wakes after a long night of partying and has to deal with his boyfriends younger siblings.<br/>They didn't know yet that their brother was in a relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Favourite View In The Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oliver.”</p><p>Oliver stirred slightly when he heard his name. But the warmth of the bed lulled him back to sleep.</p><p>“Oliver.”</p><p>He grumbled. He wanted to sleep.</p><p>Someone was stroking his cheek. That felt nice, so he leaned into it for more. There was a chuckle and someone kissed his bare shoulder.</p><p>He sighed and the hand wandered into the nape of his neck.</p><p>More kisses trailed from the shoulder up to his cheek.</p><p>He stretched out his hand to find the source of the kisses but a vial was put there instead. He groaned.</p><p>“Time to wake up.”</p><p>Reluctantly he took the vial and placed it to his lips. He drank it in one go.</p><p>He sighed again when his head became clearer and he finally had the strength to open his eyes.</p><p>He saw sapphire eyes, fair skin with a lot of freckles and red hair. His favourite view in the morning.</p><p>“Hey.” His voice rasped. He rubbed his eyes bleary. “Do I smell coffee?” He was also sure to smell eggs and bacon.</p><p>There was another chuckle. “Maybe.”</p><p>There was a short silence.</p><p>“What is the last thing you remember?” His favourite view asked.</p><p>Oliver had to think about that. Then he smiled broadly. “Your Lips. Your beautiful lips around my…”</p><p>“Hmm.” Came the hummed response.</p><p>Only now registered Oliver that his favourite view was already dressed for work.</p><p>“You are already going.”</p><p>“Yes. And it’s up to you to get rid of my family.”</p><p>“What?” Oliver wasn’t awake enough yet to understand.</p><p>“They are crashing in the living room. Couldn’t leave them to themselves last night. They were just as thrashed as you.”</p><p>“Oh.” Then Oliver remembered more than just lips. There had been an after party. He had won at quidditch and then were all the Weasleys in the pub to celebrate. And they got drunk.</p><p>“Percy.” Oliver said when he remembered something else.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Oliver looked at him for a moment. He knew that Percy wanted to go to work but he still waited patiently for him to form his next thought. His next sentence.</p><p>“I wanted to celebrate quietly with you. I had something planned.”</p><p>Percy smiled softly at him. “How about tonight? We will go out and then celebrate in our own way?”</p><p>“I’d like that.” Oliver told him somewhat relieved.</p><p>Then Percy leaned in to give him a goodbye kiss.</p><p>A moment later he was out of the bed, the room and the apartment.</p><p>Oliver lingered in bed for a moment longer before he got up. He headed for the shower first, knowing that Percy would have used a warming charm on the breakfast in the kitchen.</p><p>And really, finally feeling awake, was the table in the kitchen loaded with delicious food.</p><p>The sliding doors to the living room were still closed which meant that every other redhead in the house was still asleep.</p><p>Oliver sighed deeply. He wasn't really ready to face the Weasleys without Percy but he himself would have to be gone in an hour too and couldn't leave them to themselves.</p><p>The clatter of the sliding door didn't even make them stir. For a moment was he overwhelmed by the smell that they emitted. Alcohol breath of four people in a tiny room. The floor was covered in mattresses that used to be their furniture. They probably had to stay that way until Percy came back from work to dissolve the spell.</p><p>Oliver used his wand to open the windows and one of the few household spells he knew to neutralize the bad smell.</p><p>He contemplated for a moment how to wake them. Something drastic he decided. They had to suffer because they ruined his time with Percy the evening before.</p><p>He got a metal pot and wooden spoon from the kitchen and turned the radio on while he banged the spoon in the pot repeatedly.</p><p>He was immediately met with lots of groans, grumbling and shouts of discomfort.</p><p>"Good Morning!" He shouted over the noise.</p><p>A short while later they were all mostly awake stumbling to their feet, yawning like crazy.</p><p>Ginny first went for the bathroom, slowly followed by Ron, while the others made the short way over the threshold to the kitchen. Actually, with the sliding doors open it all morphed into a bigger room that contained living room and kitchen/dining table.</p><p>"Coffee!" Most of them craved.</p><p>"Take the hangover potion first." Oliver instructed them.</p><p>Their dining table was loaded with food and pots of tea and coffee. And on every plate, was a little vial placed with the hangover potion.</p><p>Oliver took his usual spot as it was the only place without one. He started to eat without waiting for the others. This was his home. He could do whatever the hell he wanted.</p><p>Soon everyone was seated and ate and talked.</p><p>Oliver barely followed the conversation as he was already thinking of the dinner later on with Percy. He should make some reservations. If Percy’s favourite restaurant still had a free table for them?</p><p>“…but of course Percy had to ruin it. Idiot.” Oliver heard someone say.</p><p>The rest of the Weasley brood had started to look more alive than when they were woken.</p><p>“…What?” Oliver asked. He hadn’t caught what was told before.</p><p>Fred glanced at him. “I said Percy made us take down one of our products because he deemed them unsafe. Such a bloody git.” He scoffed.</p><p>“Stop.” Oliver ordered him with a scowl.</p><p>Fred looked at him surprise. “What?”</p><p>“Stop talking about Percy like that.”</p><p>George huffed. “We talk about our brother in any way we want.”</p><p>“But not in my presence.” Oliver told them sternly.</p><p>“Or what?” The twins demanded to know.</p><p>“Or you have to leave.” Oliver told them in between sips of his coffee. “My home my rules.”</p><p>They gawked at him. “But it’s Percy!” As if that was an excuse for anything.</p><p>“Do you even remembered how you got to this apartment last night?” Oliver asked the lot of redheads who all frowned at that.</p><p>“<em>Percy</em>.” Oliver empathised. “Managed all of us here.” Oliver nodded to the living room. “<em>Percy</em> turned our furniture into matrasses for you to sleep on. <em>Percy</em> made the hangover potion. <em>And Percy</em> made this huge breakfast á la Weasley for you to feast on.” He gestured at all the food what was already halfway eaten.</p><p>There was a vast silence. They all looked slightly guilty.</p><p>“What do you mean with ‘our furniture’?” Ginny finally asked.</p><p>Oliver got up to make new coffee. “Our furniture. Percy’s and mine. We live here together.”</p><p>They were shocked by that.</p><p>“There is just one bedroom.” Ron mentioned.</p><p>“Yes.” Oliver said and crossed his arms.</p><p>“But!” George struggled for words.</p><p>“But Percy is so…!” Even Fred couldn’t form a full sentence.</p><p>“Amazing, talented and wonderful?” Oliver suggested. “Because that is what he is for me.”</p><p>That shut them up again and they stared at him.</p><p>“Why don’t you marry him when you love him so bloody much.” George mumbled.</p><p>“Oh, I will.” Oliver told them. He fumbled for something in the pocket of his pants. “As soon as he said Yes.” He pulled out a little jewellery box to empathise his words.</p><p>There was a gasp from Ginny and the boys just sat there with gaping mouths.</p><p>“Now eat up.” Oliver told them and left for his bedroom. Maybe he still had time pick out an outfit for his proposal in the evening.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>